kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
An Apocalyptic World (Sacremento, California) (Level)
=Gameplay= Level: An Apocalyptic World (Sacramento, CA) Time: Enter Date Here, 6:15:47 pm and counting Location: Sacremento, CA Character: Private James Connar Division: 7th Ranger Regiment Players: 1-2 players, online or locally =Description= *Objective **Get to the Sacramento International Airport. **Defeat the giant zombie worm. **Get inside the Chopper, safely! *Characters **Zombies **US Army Rangers **Devourers **Demons *Weather: Thunderstorm, Light Rain *Vehicle: Humvee *Achievements: None *Skulls: None =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene You see a satalite moving around earths orbit. A Dark Ops soldier says, "S-5-1-9." The screen goes to a satillite view of the earth. Dark Ops Soldier says, "S-5-1-9 we have a visual. And another says, "Roger, Sector 1-1." You see a helicopter and the satillite pin points the location. The Dark Ops soldier says, "We have a visual, tracking." The satilite zooms in on a SAM Turret. The Dark Ops soldier says, "Target is marked!" and Command says, "Fire." The scene ends. =Gameplay= You are in the helicopter with the 7th Ranger Regiment. The player and Cpl. Dunn notice that a SAM missile is headed for the chopper when it hits the tail, sending the Blackhawk spinning to the ground. Everything goes black. The player wakes up to a blurry screen, then fades in to Cpl. Dunn down with the player. The rest of the team holds off the zombies. You see Sgt. Bacon's M4 get tooken by a zombie and Sgt. Bacon gets smaked with his own gun. Lt. Dan Gonzalez tackles the zombie and executes him. The player notices an M9 right beside and he must limp over and get the weapon while in prone position. He grabs the M9 when a zombie attacks the player. The player is given an opportunity to fire but if the player waits a second longer, he is dead. After the player is helped to his feet by Cpl. Dunn and they head to Sacramento City Hall just right by the downed helicopter. They figure out a plan when a Blackhawk Helicopter drops off a Humvee. They get in and the player has the choice to drive or man the minigun, making their way onto 1st Street. They fight off zombies after two blocks and on their way to the Interstate 5, the player sees the ground explode and a subway train flies over the Humvee and into a gas station, which explodes sending debree into the air. They get onto the West side freeway, dodging cars, tankers, trailers, big rigs, police, taxis, and other obsticles that are in your path. You cross the first Highway Intersection when a laser beam from the sky turns a tank truck into a giant worm. The worm goes underground and heads towards the city, then to the front of the player, where the player must gun it down with the minigun, or dodge it by driving. You make your way to the second Highway Intersection and the same things must be done. When you get to the third Highway Intersection, you must kill the worm or dodge it as it falls dead, making your way safely to the off ramp and heading into the Sacramento Airport. Upon arrival, you see a Blackhawk Helicopter and some 7th Ranger Regiment soldiers defending the helicopter against hordes of zombies and demonds. You must make your way inside safely, and once this is done, you fly off, and are accomponied by two other Blackhawk Helicopters. =Transcript= *''Player spawns in a Blackhawk Helicopter, when a missile heads towards the chopper'' *'Private James Connar: "What the -"' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Missile! Everyone -"' *''The blackhawks tail gets hit and send the copper spinning to the ground. Players screen goes black.'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "James! James wake up!"' *''Player wakes up, moaning, with a blurry screen, then goes dark the to normal.'' *''Player notices Cpl. Dunn is down, firing an M9 and the 7th Ranger team is fight off zombies'' *''Sgt. Brian Bacon's M4 is grabbed by a zombie, and the zombie hits Sgt. Bacon in the chest, sending him flying through the air. Lt. Dan Gonzalez tackles the zombie and executes him.'' *''Cpl. Dunn gets up and runs over to help Lt. Gonzalez'' *'Private James Connar: "Brian!...son of a -"' *''Player notices and M9 and must move towards it with the (Left Stick) and pick it up by (pressing X) '' *'Private James Connar: "Bitch."' *''Player then notices a zombie sprinting towards him and must shoot or he dies in a split second'' *''The player is helped to his feet by Cpl. Dunn'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Hey, come on."' *'Commander David Matthews: "Squad! Regroup on me!"' *'7th Ranger Regiment and player: "Hooah!"' *''The player team arrive at the Sacramento City Hall just right by the downed helicopter'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "So what was that shit."' *'Private James Connar '(while Cpl. Dunn answers): "Hey you okay?" *'Cpl. James Dunn: "I don't know."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Yeah im fine."' *''Team looks around when they hear screaching of zombies'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Okay team, listen up. We don't have much time. ' *'Private James Connar: "No shit, sir."' *'Commander David Matthews: "Here's the plan...We will walk down a few miles and head for the highway, then we'll head for the airport and find another chopper, hooah?"' *7th Ranger Regiment and player: "Hooah." *''A blackhawk arrives dropping off a Humvee'' *'Delta 7-7: "This is Delta 7-7, we saw your bird go down, tracked the smoke."' *'Cpl. Dunn: "Roger, and thanks."' *'Delta 7-7: "We'll rally with you at the airport."' *'Cpl. Dunn: "Roger."' *'Delta 7-7: "Good luck, Rangers."' *''The blackhawk leaves, as the player follows the chopper with his eyes'' *'Private James Connar: "...right."' *''There is a small pause'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Lets move."' *''They get in and the player has the choice to drive or man the minigun, making their way onto 1st Street'' *''They fight off zombies after two blocks and make their way onto the Interstate 5'' *''The player sees the ground explode '' *'Private James Connar: "Shit!"' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "What the hell."' *''A subway train flies over the Humvee and into a gas station, which explodes sending debree into the air'' *''The player shields his eyes as he is driving or manning the gun'' *''They get onto the West side freeway, dodging cars, tankers, trailers, big rigs, police, taxis, and other obsticles that are in your path. '' *''You cross the first Highway Intersection when a laser beam from the sky turns a tank truck into a giant worm. '' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Well this day gets better and better."' *'Private James Connar: "pft. figures."' *''Player must dodge the worm while driving or fire at the worm in order to do damage. The worm has a long health bar located at the bottom of the screen when manning the gun'' *''Once the player reaches the second and third intersections the same thing must be done. At the third intersection, the worm is either killed or leaves'' *''The team make their way on the off ramp to the airport'' *'Delta 7-7: "You guys better get your asses over here over."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Roger, we are almost their."' *''They bust through the airports runway gates, killing zombified security personel on the way'' *''The kill zombies, running them over or gunning them down as you approach the chopper. The team and player exits the Humvee, firing and covering eachother as they make their way inside.'' *'Delta 7-7: "And, we are outta here."' *''The blackhawk lift off the ground as a zombie sprints and climbs onto the railing, the player can kick the zombie in the face by (Pressing the Right Trigger) or just wait for it to fall to its death.'' *'Private James Connar '(If zombie is kicked): "And stay down! You fuck!" *''As the chopper leaves, it is accompanied by two other blackhawks'' *'Delta 4-5: "This is Delta 4-5, we'll take the other half of the strip over."' *'Delta 7-7: "Roger that 4-5! Out."'